The Woes of Hermione Granger and her Telephone
by ShadesofWhite
Summary: Hermione keeps getting calls from an annoying Ginny. Slight Dramione. Rated T for a teenytiny bit of language and sexual reference, but nothing too bad. R&R! ONESHOT


_AN: I don't own anything, so whatever. This story kinda came to me, so please review, and no flames! _

_Ring, Ring. Beep._ "Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger and I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep._

"HERMIONE'S GOT A DA-ATE, HERMIONE'S GOT A DA-ATE!" _Click._

_Ring, Ring. Beep._ "Hi you've reached Hermione Granger and I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep._

"HERMIONE'S GOT A DAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!" _Click._

Ring, Ring. "WHAT?"

"Finally you answer your phone...I knew you were there, standing right next to the receiver, debating wether you should talk to me, but I annoyed you so you picked up and-"

"What the hell do you want?"

"YOU'VE GOT A DA-ATE!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"THE PRUDE HERMIONE'S GOT A DATE!"

"You're a wonderful pal, Gin, really wonderful."

"Awww, you love me, that's wicked, but what about your gorgeous daaaaaate?"

"I don't love him."

"Ooooo, you're in loooooove!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Aw, come on...at least admit he's gorgeous. GORGEY to be exact."

"Gin, if I didn't know any better I'd say YOU love him."

"No, I love Harry. Your date is just yummy."

"He's still a git."

"Yeah well, HE'S the git who asked YOU out."

"Yep, I'm the askee."

"What a damn privilege."

"Anyway Gin, I gotta finish getting ready."

"Why? This little reunion shing-ding Dumbledore assembled doesn't start till 7."

"It's 6:15 loser."

"Oh would you look at the time, it is."

"Yeah, so I'll see you in a bit. G'Bye." _Click._

_- 5 minutes later -_

_Ring, Ring. Beep._ "Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger and I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep._

"HERMIONE'S GOING ON A DA-ATE WITH DRACO MALFOY!!!" _Click._

_Ring, Ring. Beep._ Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger and I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep._

"HERMIONE'S GONNA GET MARRIED TO DRACO MALFOY!" _Click._

_Ring, Ring._ "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW? IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Hehe, I'd knew you'd pick up."

"I'm trying to get dressed, you prude."

"Me? A prude? Naw."

"Yeah, right."

"Is Draaaaaco coming to pick you up in a carriage?"

"No, I'd thought we'd apparate there."

"You know no romance Hermione. Apparation isn't romantic."

"Hey, you're apparating there with Harry."

"Yes, well. I've been out with Harry plenty of times so I've already experienced the romance. This is your first date with Draco, it has to be perfect-and romantic!"

"Well, it's not technically a date, just a reunion."

"But you're going together."

"So what?"

"So GOING TOGETHER equals GOING OUT, you silly, stupid girl."

"Love you too, Gin."

"Who doesn't?"

"Anyway, I'll see you in like a half hour, so leave me alone until then, alright?"

"Whatever-bye."_ Click._

_- Fifteen minutes later -_

_Ring, Ring. Beep._ "Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger and I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep._

_"_HERMIONE, I JUST REALIZED YOU'RE GOING WITH THE MOST HANDSOME, RICH, CHARMING MAN THAT EVER ATTENDED HOGWARTS, YOU LUCKY, LUCKY WITCH!" _Click._

_Ring, Ring._ "GINNY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No."

"Yes."

"You're cranky. Better perk up before Mr. Malfoy arrives."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, how do you think that slut Pansy will react when she sees you with her former beau?"

"I don't know."

"I heard she's pregnant."

"Ew."

"Yeah...illegitimate."

"Double ew."

"Oh well, the popular always end up being the sad ones later in life."

"Guesso."

"Except your DATE!"

"Gin, go away."

"Your overwhelming love for me is astounding." _Click._

_- Ten minutes later -_

_Ring, Ring. Beep._ "Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger and I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep._

"HERMIONE I JUST HAVE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT, SO PICK UP!!!" _Click._

_Ring, Ring._ "What now? I'm just walking out the door."

"Oooo, is DRACO there?"

"Yes, yes he is, and we're just leaving, so I'll see you soon."

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"Where's Draco right now?"

"Um, in the other room, why?"

"Oh I just needed to ask you a private question."

"What?"

"What knickers are you wearing?"

"WHAT?"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"HERMIONE, I NEED TO KNOW!"

"No, you don't."

"Hermione, really, tell me!"

"Er...well. I'm wearing a thong-"

"Aha! Kiiiiinky, Hermione, kiiiiiinky."

"Whatever. Bye." _Click._

_- Thirty seconds later -_

_Ring, Ring. Beep._ "Hi, you've reached Hermione Granger and I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep._

"HERMIONE'S GONNA HAVE SEX!!! HERMIONE'S GONNA HAVE SEX!" _Click._

- fin -

AN: Lol, tell me whatcha think. BTW, Sorry I've been in this writing coma!!!! Please review!


End file.
